And oh! it's raining
by 1147694
Summary: [SasukeNaruto ficlet.] “I’m just— happy.”


Disclaimer: Don't own._  
_Genres: General, romance  
Rating: PG13/T  
Warnings: boy/boy, profanity  
Summary: "I'm just— happy."

Author's note: This day last year, I joined ff dot net and started writing fanfiction for Naruto for the first time. I would later realize my join-day coincided with Naruto's birthday.

And here we are. What a ride. Yes, this is Cassie's fanfic one-year mark.

Dedicated to all the amazing people I met over fanfiction dot net— I just can't thank you all enough, especially the wonderful _Ishimaru Tsukiyo, Crick118,_ _redstrawberry-chan,_ _Hanakage, Kaikouken, _and most recently, the amazing _Dualism_. Because they all rock something hardcore. And hell, if your name should really be up there, please please forgive me.

Dedicated also to everyone who followed links, got to my LJ, and friended. For anyone waiting for _Love, Shakespeare_ (I'm so sorry!) or anyone who has me on alert or on favs, it still boggles me and makes me blush.

For anyone who's ever dropped a line, especially on _Jim steele _or _Love, Shakespeare_. Because you've all been extraordinarily kind, thank you so much.

And to anyone new- hello, nice to meet you.

So I give you this little gift. Nothing amazing, just a happy little ficlet. Happy birthday, Naruto.

-

**And oh! it's raining today  
**_But baby, I'm smiling._

-

It's wet and it's cold and it's tenth of October. It's a terrible day to be on the roof, with the skies stretched out all gray and stormy above them, but Naruto insisted and Sasuke let himself be pulled up stairs and through doors.

Naruto carefully chooses a dry spot of roof, and promptly sits himself down. And Naruto doesn't reach up to tug Sasuke's hand, but the way Naruto looked up at the other boy is enough to make Sasuke wordlessly sit down as well. And the brilliance of the resulting grin causes that funny feeling in Sasuke's heart.

"Why are you so fucking happy today?" Sasuke tries to make the question callous.

But fails miserably.

"Not everyone's a antisocial bastard, bastard." Naruto retorts. But he's still kind of smiling, in that sly, slant-eyed way of his.

"You got detention today. We had to walk home because the subway was being retarded. It's damn cold, and we're sitting on a _wet_ roof, when it's about to _rain_."

"It's not about to _rain_." Naruto says, just to be contradictory.

"Yes, it fucking is."

Naruto opens his mouth to reply to this-

Only to shut his mouth a moment later, because Sasuke is right, of course.

"I'm just— happy." Naruto could have added- _to be alive_, _to be with you_. But then Sasuke might punch him for the sheer stupid sentimentality.

Sasuke is silent for a moment. "And you're not going to tell me why." Sasuke tries just one more time.

Naruto just shakes his head. "If you don't know- Well. Then you don't."

Sasuke is silent for another moment before leaning over for a swift, light kiss. "C'mon." Sasuke says, getting up and grabbing Naruto's hand to pull the blond boy up too.

"Wha?" Naruto is bewildered. "But we just got up here!"

"A proper date, that's what you're getting," Sasuke mutters, half-irritably.

A blank half-second passes before Naruto's face splits into an even more brilliant grin, because _he gets it_, as they make their way off the roof and down the stairs again. "_Sasuke_…" he crows knowingly.

"Shut up."

Naruto cackles, delighted.

"Shut_ up_." And Sasuke grips Naruto's hand so hard, Naruto has the feeling that any harder and the bones in his hand would break.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke demands, while they're on their way. And Naruto looks down at their hands, still interlocked, and Naruto can't stop grinning like a madman. Apparently, Sasuke has _reservations_ and everything.

"You never asked." Naruto replies cheerfully, and the grip tightens. Naruto can feel his hand going really, really numb. Bastard.

"You would think that you'd tell – me." Sasuke is scowling.

"Aw, don't be cross. How'd you find out?"

"School records." Sasuke says shortly.

"That's illegal." Naruto laughs. "Sasuke's a _delinquent_!" And laughs some more, even if Naruto _feels_ the glare that Sasuke's shooting his way. But hey, Naruto doesn't care if he's being silly, because he's so damn _happy_.

"You're such a fucking dumb ass." Sasuke says darkly.

But their hands are _still _interlocked, Naruto notes. And there might be, _might be_ a faint smile at the edges of Sasuke's lips, and Naruto notes that too.

-

"_I'm just— happy."_

-

(end.) 10/10/07. Love, Cassie.


End file.
